Utilizador Discussão:Tbird1997
Olá, bem-vindo(a) à Wiki TotalDramaDanger! Obrigado pela sua edição da página Utilizador:Tbird1997. Por favor, deixe uma mensagem na minha página de discussão se eu puder ajudar nalguma coisa! -- Cavi74 (discussão) 01h30min de 23 de Setembro de 2011 Here is New Valerie for TDN! Do you like?! [[User:Teddy74|'If you go down to the woods today, you're sure for a big surprise,']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Coz today's the day that Teddy has his picnic!']] 19h37min de 29 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC): Ficheiro:Valerienew.png Who do you think will debut?! [[User:Teddy74|'If you go down to the woods today, you're sure for a big surprise,']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Coz today's the day that Teddy has his picnic!']] 10h50min de 30 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) Thanks! You know, I still use paint. I found the secret to making pics look really good! Love. Peace. ME! 02h12min de 1 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I made Lauren :) ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER!-Trust me, she's that awesome! 03h14min de 1 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC) About the Paint Tool Sai Free Forever thing So yeah, i've been looking everywhere to download Paint Tool Sai for free, but I can't find it anywhere! And almost 15% of 20 sites have been blocked by my mother. Where did you get Paint Tool Sai Free Forever? Hello, fellow wiki nothings! Watch out, cuz one by one, you`ll all be my servants 17h53min de 2 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC) thumb ok @Chat...i'm at TotalDramaMall right now. [[User:Liklik2012|'A-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!,']] [[User talk:Liklik2012|'Youz Crazy!!!']] 23h57min de 12 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC) thumb|300px|Chad and Ana! :D --Lulucas777 19h44min de 17 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC) Here;s Hope Solo for you :) Sorry it took so long. ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER!-Trust me, she's that awesome! 08h35min de 20 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC)frame|Hope Solo, By EBGR I'll make the file smaller and upload it later. :) ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER!-Trust me, she's that awesome! 22h04min de 20 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC) Na, It's cool :) Anyways, I'm having some problems with Hope Solo, but I'll fix her up and upload it tomorrow :) ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER!-Trust me, she's that awesome! 08h10min de 21 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC) Here's Hope :) Let's hope this one doesn't stuff up XD ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER!-Trust me, she's that awesome! 02h45min de 22 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC) Ficheiro:HopeSolo2ByEBGR.png I need a description for the hosts first :) ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER!-Trust me, she's that awesome! 07h43min de 26 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC) The first challenge of Total Drama: Rejected Designers is up! Link: http://totaldramarejecteddesigners.wikia.com/wiki/Fall_is_Greeting! NICO.WAS.HERE. 01h23min de 13 de Novembro de 2011 (UTC) Hey, just one question, about when will Audrey be done? --[[User:Lulucas777|'Lulucas777']] If we burn, you burn with us! 17h37min de 23 de Novembro de 2011 (UTC) Take your time, I was just asking because tomorrow is Thanksgiving, and I'm guessing that you'll be busy. lol --[[User:Lulucas777|'Lulucas777']] If we burn, you burn with us! 17h42min de 23 de Novembro de 2011 (UTC) lol okay. Well, I do need some help with like relationships and stuff, obviously Serena and Boxe flirt a bit, and Joey and Alexis, and Riley and Erin :P Plus challenge ideas.--[[User:Lulucas777|'Lulucas777']] If we burn, you burn with us! 18h00min de 23 de Novembro de 2011 (UTC) Um, I'm not competely sure, it should be something along the lines of The Host Girl, or something like that. :) --[[User:Lulucas777|'Lulucas777']] If we burn, you burn with us! 19h06min de 23 de Novembro de 2011 (UTC) Honestly, I don't know when it will start. I need to get 22 more pics done before it airs, but I can live with only doing 21 XD. PS: I'm making you an admin for it! As for the request, sure, I'd love to! Just tell me some of the details and I'll get round to it ;) [[User:Teddy74|'☮Teddy74☮']] [[User:Teddy74|'Have you heard?!']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Teddy is making a new fanfic! YAY!! :D ☮']] 19h32min de 2 de Dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Um, anyway, I'll do the clothes but I had other ideas for her hair, Do you mind if her hair is blonde?! [[User:Teddy74|'☮Teddy74☮']] [[User:Teddy74|'Have you heard?!']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Teddy is making a new fanfic! YAY!! :D ☮']] 20h22min de 2 de Dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Good ;D [[User:Teddy74|'☮Teddy74☮']] [[User:Teddy74|'Have you heard?!']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Teddy is making a new fanfic! YAY!! :D ☮']] 20h36min de 2 de Dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Hey Trevor! Here's your request, I hope that you like her hair, I think that it came out really well ;) [[User:Teddy74|'☮Teddy74☮']] [[User:Teddy74|'Have you heard?!']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Teddy is making a new fanfic! YAY!! :D ☮']] 19h42min de 3 de Dezembro de 2011 (UTC): Ficheiro:Ronniemakeover.png Hey Trevor! Here's your request, I hope that you like her hair, I think that it came out really well ;) [[User:Teddy74|'☮Teddy74☮']] [[User:Teddy74|'Have you heard?!']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Teddy is making a new fanfic! YAY!! :D ☮']] 19h42min de 3 de Dezembro de 2011 (UTC): Ficheiro:Ronniemakeover.png Hey, it's fine, I'm just happy to help ;D [[User:Teddy74|'☮Teddy74☮']] [[User:Teddy74|'Have you heard?!']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Teddy is making a new fanfic! YAY!! :D ☮']] 20h17min de 3 de Dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Um, sorry Tbird, but with six admins and a whole wiki for us, we don't need much help yet, maybe later, but not now, thanks for your kindness! ;) [[User:Teddy74|'☮Teddy74☮']] [[User:Teddy74|'Have you heard?!']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Teddy is making a new fanfic! YAY!! :D ☮']] 09h27min de 22 de Dezembro de 2011 (UTC)